


keep from: floating, drifting, sinking

by nfn



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 06:06:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14928612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nfn/pseuds/nfn
Summary: renjun wakes up in the middle of the night, jaemin is there to calm him down. as always.





	keep from: floating, drifting, sinking

**Author's Note:**

> i couldnt sleep.. so just have this super short drabble ! ! !

he breathes slowly as the water fills the room as the water seeps into his feet as he feels the wetness of the fluid. he breathes faster as it reaches his leg, feeling the coolness of it on the back of his knees. there’s an exit but he does not move, it seems his feet are stationed on one point. 

he does not understand but he does not bother.

he feels the coolness on his waist, weighing down his clothes, the coolness on his chest, weighing down his heart, slowing everything down. 

he breathes deeply when he feels the coolness on his neck he knows better than to get submerged without air. 

the tickling sensation worms into his ears but it soon gets muffled he hears waves that are still and silent he is embraced and engulfed by something so uncertain but he accepts it as if it is his friend

it’s always like this

he opens his eyes and all the water becomes wetness on his cheeks 

he looks at the clock on the wall illuminated by the lights from the streets seeping through the curtains and the arms are unmoving

it’s always 8:24 even when it’s not

the warmth of limbs slowly bringing him closer to its owner scares all of the coldness from his dreams 

_“renjun, baby?”_

he shuffles under the thin sheets and turns to face the voice, he bares it all for this person

the other’s fingers wipe the tears from his face so delicately it sets a fire in his heart

_“bad dream again?”_

he nods slowly, _“i-it keeps repeating, i know at this point i should .. i should be used to it, i’m sorry nana.. i woke you up again.. i”_ comes out as a hushed and erratic whisper but jaemin understands

jaemin’s hand moves and finds its way underneath renjun’s sleep shirt and his fingers tenderly draw circles on his back

_“don’t be, baby.. i promised you i’d always be here when you need me, and this is me keeping it.”_

the other hand cards through the smaller boy’s hair, he leans in closer. he presses his lips on renjun’s forehead delicately and lets it stay there as he continues the motions of his hands. 

when he breaks away he looks down, he sees a glistening pair of eyes. they look sad, but they hold a faint glint of wonder in them. 

so jaemin moves his head down to kiss renjun on the tip of his nose, his hand cupping renjun’s face, his thumb caressing renjun’s cheek 

_“you know you can always count on me, right? renjun?”_

__

__

_“i know.. thank you for always being there, nana.”_

there’s a pregnant silence between them, as if there are words left hanging on the tip of their tongues.

it doesn’t always have to be those three words. if anything, the way renjun scoots up closer to jaemin’s chest makes him feel all sorts of things. the warmth in his heart making him see colors in his mind. 

_“i love you, too.”_

__

__

_“mmhm..”_ renjun lets out a soft hum. he feels safe enough to close his eyes and let sleep take him one more time. 

for a few more beats jaemin looks at renjun, memorizing the way his eyelashes graze his cheeks ever so slightly, and the way his lips part a little so he could breathe through it. 

he lets his eyes close as well, burning the image at the back of his mind, feeling secure with the constant rising and falling of renjun’s chest.


End file.
